Superbass
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: Mickie's got a crush. How's she gonna tell him? Through song of course! "Superbass" by Nicki Minaj.  *For HaphazardbyMikey*


"Kane!"

Mickie James ran toward the seven-foot man, jumping on his back and clinging for dear life.

"Hey, Mickie. Where's the fire, huh?", asked Glen Jacobs, also known as Kane.

"No fire," the small woman giggled. "I got something to show you!"

Jumping off and pulling the man toward the men's locker room, Mickie looked around to make sure that it was empty.

"Mickie, what are you doing?"

She gave no answer, but merely dug for her ipod and speakers, searching for her favorite song.

"Don't talk until I'm done. It took a while for me to put this together."

Mickie sang along as _Superbass _by Nicki Minaj filtered through her speakers.

This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<p>

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<p>

This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<br>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Chorus 

See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

As she sang, Kane watched in awe while she moved to the rhythm of the music, until the song ended and he was staring directly into her eyes.

"I couldn't think of any other way to tell you how I feel. I understand if you don't like me that way, but you needed to know."

Kane looked at the small girl's waiting brown eyes, not saying a word. He was shocked and flattered that somebody like Mickie would do that for him.

Mickie mistook his silence for anger and disgust, quickly looking down.

"Oh God, you hated it, didn't you? I knew this was a bad idea. I'll just leave, I guess. Sorry for wasting your time, Kane."

Mickie turned to leave, embarrassed that she had done something so stupid. She had one foot out the door before clapping began to echo through the room.

Turning to look behind her, Mickie found that it wasn't just herself and Kane in the locker room. Now it was filled with her friends and coworkers, all applauding her performance.

"Where did you guys come from?"

Randy Orton spoke first, still clapping quietly.

"We came back here just before you pulled Glen in here, Mick. Melina figured something was going to happen when she saw you tackle him in the hallway, so she hid us in here."

Looking around the room, the Diva saw that there were smiles on nearly every face.

Except Kane's.

"This was stupid, wasn't it? You hated it."

Kane stared at the small girl, trying to form a complete thought.

"I didn't hate it, Mickie," he said quietly. "I'm surprised you would do this for me is all."

Mickie looked down shyly.

"You're worth it," she muttered.

"What was that, Mickie?", Randy said, laughing.

"I said, he's worth it."

Those words did it. Kane strode across the room, grabbing Mickie's chin and tilting it up, before claiming her lips roughly with his own.

Shocked, Mickie waited for a moment, finally wrapping her arms around the tall man's neck.

"I love you, my short little songbird."

Laughing, Mickie threw her head back.

"And I love you, my big, red devil."

Who knew just one song could bring two people together?


End file.
